You and Me, Under the Mistletoe
by Shiki's Favourite Pocky
Summary: What happens when two Sohmas who don't get along end up under the mistletoe? What'll be the aftermath of their kiss? YxK oneshot


**A/N: I'm one cruel person, right? Continually posting oneshots when I'm supposed to update my multi-chaptered fics! Muhahaha…**

**So what you're probably wondering is, why didn't I include this oneshot in my KyoxYuki oneshot/drabble collection, Bittersweet? Well, I'm currently planning a sequel for it! I've actually written this awhile back and was about to publish it around Christmas, but last night I had a dream where I'd gotten some kind of KyoxYuki doujinshi for my birthday, and there was this adorable scene in it that has sparked the idea of this fic's sequel. (If there's a Kyuki doujinshi on the web anywhere, can someone please link me to it? I can't seem to find any… DX)**

**And so, let's go!**

* * *

**You and Me, Under the Mistletoe**

Christmas night, and Shigure's house had a most magical feel thanks to Tohru, who'd insisted on organising a Christmas party in the first place. The gutters of the house were trimmed with fairy lights (which added a little more festivity to Kyo's thinking spot on the roof) and a large wreath was hung on the exterior side of the door. Inside, plates and bowls of assorted snacks were laid out on the table, and paper chains were strung all over the ceiling.

And then there was the mistletoe…

Normally, Tohru would only put up one plant, but Shigure had insisted there had to be some in every room in the house to keep up the 'sexual activity'. Kyo and Yuki had objected to the idea, but Tohru mindlessly agreed with Shigure. So unless you wanted to kiss someone in particular, you'd have to be careful where you stepped.

Anyway, the night was magical, like I said – until Yuki took the last riceball from the snack table. Unfortunately for him, Kyo, who was about to grab that last riceball, saw this particular action and shoved Yuki, whose riceball leaped out of his hands like a frightened frog at the contact. Yuki grabbed Kyo's wrist and held it tightly, restricting him from any further attacks with it.

"What was that for, stupid cat? Don't tell me you're trying to pick another fight…"

"I wasn't, you damn rat! You took the last riceball, and I haven't had one!"

"Well, that's your problem." Yuki walked away, letting go of the cat's wrist, and Kyo ran after him to argue further, when Tohru let out a soft gasp and pointed upwards where the two of them were standing. They looked up – and Kyo's face turned a million shades of red. Yuki's face went slightly pink.

There, right above them, was mistletoe. Its leathery leaves and small pearly berries shimmered softly in the moonlight.

"I-I'm not kissing you, damn rat!" Kyo turned to make a run for it, but Yuki grabbed his wrist again, this time pulling him closer.

"Then I will," he whispered, and before Kyo could object he kissed him.

Tohru didn't know what to think; the sight was strange and beautiful at the same time. Yuki's soft silvery hair shone in the moonlight, and somehow his alabaster skin stood out more than ever as he kissed Kyo passionately. Kyo's auburn hair, tanned skin and red face didn't stand out as much as it did in the daytime, but the cat, who didn't object to the kiss, was also beautiful nonetheless.

At first, Kyo's maroon eyes were wide open in shock, but they slowly began to close as he kissed back. Yuki's lips were so soft, and he looked like a porcelain doll in the moonlight.

When Yuki finally pulled away, he sent Kyo a soft smile and said, "See you later" as he began to walk away.

"Wait, what-?" Kyo started, but the nezumi was already gone, leaving the disconcerted neko staring at the doorway he'd disappeared through.

Still in a daze, the carrot-haired feline climbed up to the roof, careful not to ruin the display of fairy lights on the gutters.

_What the hell? _His thoughts began as he sat on the rooftop, burying his head in his hands. _He… he kissed me! What the hell was that!?_

_I know you want more…. _A voice, which sounded suspiciously like Yuki's, purred from some other part of his brain.

_I do not!_

_You do too. Weren't you kissing him back?_

_It was only because I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to do!_

_Stop denying the truth. You love him, okay?_

_I hate him, damnit!_

_Of course you don't._

Kyo groaned, staring up at the navy blue sky. Maybe he could talk to Tohru about this mess – she was the most trustworthy person he knew. But she'd always wanted him and that damn rat to get along more, and she'd seen the… incident, so she might just try to push them together. Shigure, on the other hand, was a worse idea. Maybe he could go talk to Kazuma…

"Kuso nezumi!" He growled irritably.

"Why can't you accept it's your fault for once, baka neko?" A sickeningly familiar, smooth voice spoke up as the last person Kyo wanted to see made their way up the rooftop. At the sight of them, Kyo instantly backed away, face flushed.

"G-go away, you damn rat!" He spat, looking away from the dusky-haired boy sitting in front of him.

Yuki smirked, craving his rival's newfound fear of him. "I don't think I want to," he insisted, edging closer to the vulnerable-looking kitty in front of him.

"Why… did you kiss me?"

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Yuki paused, blinking at the unexpected question. Then he regained his usual smart-assed smile as he replied, 'Because we were under the mistletoe. What else could I do?"

"Why?' Surely Yuki would had protested? He hated Kyo as much as Kyo hated him, so why would he…?

"Because I wanted to."

"Why?" It seemed to be the only thing Kyo was capable of saying.

Moon-kissed hands cupped around the boy's chin. "Because you're mine," he drawled seductively, and once again his lips met Kyo's.

Kyo made an attempt to push the other teenager away, but Yuki was gripping him tightly; he could feel him smirk against his lips. He also felt the soft flesh of Yuki's tongue forcing his mouth open and darting inside. Kyo didn't respond.

Yuki was beating him. Again.

After, oh, a decade, the two finally pulled away, gasping for air. Yuki smirked again.

"It may take you some time to realise it yourself, Kyo," he said mysteriously. "But it's so damn obvious that even a three-year-old could notice."

And the beautiful mouse disappeared back into the house, leaving Kyo more mixed up than ever.

_~Owari~_

* * *

**A/N: What happens beyond this point is up to your imagination! XD However, I'll try to answer as many questions as possible in the sequel. Keep your eyes peeled for 'Our Story'!**


End file.
